Hey, familia, que me caso
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Familia Weasley" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Hey, familia, que me caso.

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Familia Weasley" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

Cada mañana en la Madriguera era caótica, pero esa mañana lo era aún más: dos padres, cinco hijos, Fleur y Hermione bajando a desayunar al mismo tiempo. De locos. No había sitio para poder estirar las piernas… bueno, tampoco es que antes hubiera sitio para poder hacerlo, pero desde que el idiota de Percy se había ido de casa había más espacio en la casa.

Bill Weasley estaba terminando de vestirse con una sonrisilla en la cara. Sus pensamientos lo llevaban a que, en el verano de 1997, él, Bill Weasley, iba a casarse con Fleur Delacour.

El primero de los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley. El primero de los siete hermanos. Todos estarían emocionados… si Bill se lo hubiera dicho. No es que se estuviera echando para atrás, ni mucho menos, estaba deseando comunicarlo a toda la familia, pero quería esperar a decirlo debido a que Lord… bueno, Quien-Vosotros-Sabeis, ha vuelto. Eso ha sido un hecho para toda la familia Weasley desde que Harry Potter, el Elegido y el mejor amigo de Ron, había dicho al terminar el Torneo de los Tres Magos (donde, por cierto, conoció a su prometida) que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto.

TOC, TOC.

La puerta sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bill.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a su prometida. Era una mujer alta, muy hermosa (no por nada su abuela era una veela), valiente, inteligente, divertida… en fin, perfecta en todos los sentidos.

-Bill, ya está el desayuno- dijo con un ligero acento francés- Tu madge está ya pgeguntando que donde estás.

-Ya voy, hoy no he dormido muy bien.

Fleur lo miró con intensidad a través de las pestañas.

-Oh, pobgecillo- dijo, melosa- Esas misiones paga la Ogden son muy dugas y acaban muy tagde…

-No, no es por eso, Fleur- dijo Bill, tomandole las manos- He estado dando vueltas a cómo decirle a mis padres que nos vamos a casar.

-Bill, mon chery, tampoco es tan difícil.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que mi madre está tan alterada con todo eso de Quien-Tú-Sabes que me da apuro estarle diciendo que me voy a casar. Por otro lado, también pienso que en medio de tantas desgracias y tanta muerte siempre es bonito tener un rayo de sol como es una boda- dijo, sonriente.

-Bill- dijo Fleur- yo no te quiego pgesionag. En el momento en que tú decidas decígselo, bien dicho estagá.

-Gracias.

Bill se acercó para besar a Fleur cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con estrépito dejando paso a Fred y George, los hermanos de Bill.

-Hermanito, mamá se está poniendo histérica. Como no bajes a desayunar pronto no te dejará nada.

-Ya voy.

Bill tomó de la cintura a Fleur y, junto con los hermanos de Bill, bajaron a la cocina. La pequeña cocina de la señora Weasley estaba abarrotada de cosas, pero sobre todo de gente. Estaban Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, a los que se les sumaron Fred, George, Bill y Fleur.

-Buenos días- saludó Bill.

-Buenos días, hijo- dijo su padre tras el periódico del Profeta.

-Buenos días, cariño- saludó Molly- ¿tostadas?

-Sí, por favor.

La cocina se sumió en el silencio mientras Bill masticaba las tostadas con mantequilla. Ron tenía su cara de dormido habitual por las mañanas, Hermione y Ginny susurraban entre ambas, su padre leía el Profeta y su madre… su madre miraba con los labios fruncidos a Fleur mientras ésta se tomaba un croassant. En realidad, siempre la estaba mirando así. Bill no supo cómo le vino a la cabeza. Solo supo que debía decirlo. Ya. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

-Sí, hijo, dime- dijo Molly desviando la vista hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que hablar con todos vosotros. Es algo importante.

-Hijo, no me asustes- dijo Molly.

Fleur le miró sorprendida cuando él tomó su mano derecha, en la que llevaba el anillo de compromiso que él le regaló, dado la vuelta para que no se viera la piedra.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Es algo bueno- dijo, y sonrió a Fleur- en realidad, muy bueno.

-Pues cuéntalo ya, Bill- dijo Arthur.

-Bueno, yo… veréis. Desde hace ya dos años estamos en guerra contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Dos años de lucha, miedo… Estos dos años han sido de mucha oscuridad, pero esa oscuridad me ha permitido ver un rayo de sol, que es Fleur- sonrió- Ya sabeis que llevo desde el año pasado saliendo con ella, desde que entró en la Orden del Fénix. En ese tiempo, su lealtad, su valentía y su dulzura han hecho que me dé cuenta que es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Por eso le he pedido…- en ese momento giró el anillo en el dedo de Fleur, dejando ver el diamante que había en él. Hermione y Ginny soltaron un gritito ahogado y Ron Fred y George le miraron estupefactos- que se case conmigo. Y ella ha aceptado.

El silencio volvió a posarse en la cocina mientras todos los miembros de la familia miraron a Molly. Ella tenía los ojos desorbitados, mirando las manos unidas de su primogénito y Fleur.

-¿Molly, querida?- dijo Arthur.

-ESTO HA SIDO CULPA TUYA- gritó la señora Weasley, señalando a su marido- TÚ LE DIJISTE A BILL QUE SE FUERA A TRABAJAR AL EXTRANJERO, QUE ALLÍ TENDRÍA MEJORES OPORTUNIDADES. ¿VES LO QUE HAS CONSEGUIDO?

-Molly…- comenzó su esposo.

-Mamá- dijo George- cálmate.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME-gritó ella- MI HIJO VA A…

-Mamá- dijo Bill, calmado- yo quiero a Fleur y voy a casarme con ella. Digas lo que digas.

Molly le miró atónita. Pasó la mirada por Bill y Fleur, tomó aire y dijo, ya más calmada.

-Bill, cariño. Estamos en guerra y no sabes que te deparará el día siguiente. Por eso estais tomando decisiones que en otro momento tomaríais más tiempo en pensar…

-Señoga Weasley- interrumpió Fleur, con los ojos en llamas- ¿está diciendo quizá que Bill no me quige en vegdad o que yo no lo quiego de vegdad a él? Está muy equivocada, señoga. Yo a Bill lo quiego de vegdad, pogque él es bueno, valiente, divegtido… todo lo que soñé siempge en un hombge. Sé que usted no quiege que esté conmigo pogque cgee que megece a alguien mejog que yo, y puede que tenga gazon, pogque yo no soy pegfecta- Ron, Fred, George y Arthur empezaron a farfullar algo, pero callaron ante la mirada de la señora Weasley- pegpo le jugo que yo voy a cuidag y amag a su hijo hasta el último de mis días.

La señora Weasley la miró no muy convencida. Se levantó y se acercó hasta Fleur. Bill la miró algo preocupado, pero se asombró al ver como su madre abrazó con toda su alma a Fleur. Bill se levantó también y su madre lo estrujó también en un abrazo, pero eso no le impidió escuchar a sus hermanos diciendo:

-Bueno, bueno, menuda cuñada nos ha tocado ¿eh?- dijo Fred.

-Fleur tendrá primas francesas, ¿verdad?

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione.

-Mira, Fred, nuestro Ronnie, que rápido creció.


End file.
